Hinata Hyuga
Hinata Hyuga '''is a member of Konohagakure's Hyuga Clan and Team Hirashi, and the descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki. She is also the long-time girlfriend of the Shinobi World Hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alighment and Character Traits Professional Status dick sucking Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin - traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominetly. Hinata's hair has a straight, hime-style cut, but lets her hair grow to waist-length. She also has short strands that frame her face to shoulder length. Hinata wears a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, along with a dark purple obi around her waist. She also wears dark navy shorts up to her upper thighs, with black, high-heeled sandals and thigh-high stockings. She even wears her black forehead protector around her neck. While off-duty, Hinata wears a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink shirt, black pants underneath a long cream-colored skirt with pink horizontal stripes and a pair of brown sandals. She is also seen wearing a lavender hooded-jacket. Personality Hinata is characterised as shy, thoughful, serene, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honourifics, including the Gotei 13 captains. She is also very gentle, a trait that Neji and her father used to consider as a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. She is shown to be incredibley empathic, and, because of her upbrining, is one of the very first characters who identifies with Naruto's painful childhood and desired to be acknowledged. Back in her childhood, as a result of her clan's high expectations as their heiress and her father's gruelling training and him deeming her as a failure, Hinata had become very timid and lacked self-confidence. However, she was shown to be a very hard worker (something that her father initially failed to notice), as she continuously strived to change herself for the better, though initially this lack of self-confidence would hinder her on even missions. As the series progressed, Hinata became more open about her opinion and confident overall, as she demonstrated a willingness on occasion to take decisive action than ever before. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi War, her bravery and confidence has extended to the part where she is willing to put her own life on the line for her village, friends, and family. The Strongest amount of Hinata's new found confidence and bravery was displayed after Neji had died where, although shedding tears for her cousin's death, she was able to pull herself together and even prevent Obito Uchiha from breaking Naruto's spirit. Hinata's growing self-confidence mainly comes from her long-standing admiration for Naruto Uzumaki, as she was inspired by his enthusiasm, optimism, and his unyielding determination to protect his loved ones. As the series progressed, her admiration towards him grew into genuine care and affection, eventually leading her to fall in love with him. Hinata also has a strong faith in Naruto, believing that he will one day achieve his goal to become Hokage. During the invasion of Pain, Hinata finally confessed her love to Naruto and was also willing to protect him, even at the cost of her own life. After Neji was killed by Obito, she pulled herself together despite the pain she was feeling so she could inspire Naruto once more not to give in or give up on himself, reiterating their shared '''nindo, which showed how far she has come. Her feelings for Naruto have ultimately become her greatest desire. Hinata gets along well with her team-mates. Kiba has become one of her closest friends, and his actions toward her are often motivated by his concern for her, such as when he urged her to forfeit if she was matched against Neji or Gaara during the Chunin Exams. Kiba is also aware of her feelings for Naruto, as he tends to tease her a lot about them by embarrassing her by telling her Naruto is near when he isn't or pointing out when she blushes when thinking about Naruto. Shino possesses a quiet confidence in Hinata, and will make a point of assuring others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata is also the closest to her sensei, who is not only interested in Hinata's growth as a ninja but also as a person. She knows Hinata's personal struggles and unlike her demanding father, Kurenai tries her best to coach Hinata in ways in which she knows her pupil will best respond. After Hinata was knocked down for the final time by Neji in the Chūnin Exams, Kurenai silently congratulated her student's resolve and perseverance. Like Kiba, Kurenai is aware of her affection to Naruto and encourages her to express herself to him. By the end of Part I, Hinata was able to foster better relations with both Neji and her father and started training with them, as well as growing closer and stronger together as a family. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai *Byakugan - As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan: a dojutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360 degree vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrate), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Hinata can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 10 kilometres. She can also use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, for small objects within an area, and could also see in infra-red. Using her Byakugan in a similar fashion, Hinata even accurately fired chakra needles at fast and tiny targets. In Part II, during her fight against Guren, Hinata demonstrates her new mastery of her kekkei genkai; Hinata's Byakugan was at first overcome by Guren's crystal labyrinth, which refracted light to produce many duplicate images of herself. However, Hinata was able to focus on her target and allowed the Byakugan to function enough for her to accurately see Guren's real chakra network and not the reflections. It was confirmed by Kakashi that Hinata can use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as he requested her to do so when they fought Tobi. Using her Byakugan, she could help Ino time and pinpoint her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Obito, saving Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and Bee from the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb. Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Taijutsu Master - As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata specializes in close-range unarmed combat. During the timeskip, Hinata improved her taijutsu skills immensely and displays now a large variety of her clan's techniques. **Expert Combatant - Besides her masterful skill in taijutsu, Hinata has great combat abilities during her training with her clan and her new friend, Rukia Kuchiki, who is skilled at Hakuda. ***Gentle Fist - The Hyuga Clan's signature combat style, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system. It allows her to cause severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause damage. However, when Hinata is first introduced, she is considered weak by Hiashi Hyuga's standards, being neither as strong nor as fast as Neji or her sister. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Hinata has amazing reflexes, able to dodge at the moment her opponent tries to strike. **Enhanced Endurance - Hinata was able to endure heavy blows from her cousin, Neji during the Chunin Exams and was still able to fight him, despite their levels in strength. She can also fight for longer periods of time. **Enhanced Durability - Hinata is a very durable fighter. She was able to withstand dangerous blows from Pain, when she tried to save Naruto during Pain's Invasion. **Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists - Hinata's new technique, which allows her to handle tougher opponents with her chakra-enhanced lion fists. *Ninjutsu Practitioner **Water Needle **Medical Ninjutsu *Skilled Tracker - Hinata is a skilled tracker when she uses her Byakugan to expand her study of the area. *Keen Intellect - Hinata has shown to be very intelligent, such as getting high scores during the Chunin Exams Writing Test. **Medical Knowledge - Hinata has some medical knowledge of medical ninjutsu and first aid treatment, and how it works effectivley. *Skilled Cook - According to Naruto, Hinata can be a very skilled cook and can make good food. *Ninpo Expert - Hinata is well-versed in Ninpo, enabling her to keep up with high-level ninpo users and dodge incoming attacks, due to her Byakugan. *High Chakra Power - As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata possesses high amounts of chakra energy. **Masterful Chakra Control - After the Chunin Exams, Hinata trained to become stronger, developing in a way which took advantage of her excellent chakra control. The results of this training are shown during the anime's Search for the Bikochū Arc; she is first seen training beside a waterfall, where she forms an orb of water around herself. She is later shown forming chakra needles that she uses to attack a swarm of bees. Her new-found chakra control can also emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be used to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Hinata is able to freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique for offence and defence. Hyuga Clan Techniques *Eight Trigrams Air Palm *Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - A move that coordinates both attack and defense at the same time. *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Equipment *Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment List of Moves and Techniques *Eight Trigrams Air Palm *Eight Trigrams Air Wall Palm *Eight Trigrams Lion Fist *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms *Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Gentle Fist *Gentle Fist: Heaven's Palm *Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists *Healing Jutsu *Heaven's Dance of Hazy White *Palm Heel Strike *Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Water Needle List of Awakenings *Byakugan *Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists Relationships Family *Hiashi Hyuga (Father) *Hinata's Mother (Mother) *Hanabi Hyuga (Younger Sister) *Hirashi Hyuga (Older Brother) *Neji Hyuga (Cousin, Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki (Husband) * Boruto Uzumaki (Son) * Himawari Uzumaki (Daughter) Friends/Allies *Team Hirashi **Kiba Inuzuka (Best friend and teammate, older brother figure) **Akamaru **Shino Aburame (Best friend and teammate) *Kurenai Yuhi *Team Kakashi **Sakura Haruno (Close friend and older sister figure) **Sai **Kakashi Hatake *Sasuke Uchiha *Yamato *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka *Team Guy **Rock Lee **Tenten **Might Guy *Tsunade *Shizune *Shinji Hatake *Mecha-Naruto (Close friend) *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Byakuya Kuchiki *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat Rivals *Neji Hyuga Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich **The Kihei **The Sternritter *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Zetsu *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Pain **Konan **Zetsu *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Otogakure *Metal Naruto *Doctor Eggman *Doctor Eggman Nega Quotes *''That's my Nindo! My ninja way too!'' *''If all I do is run... I can't advance.'' *(to Naruto Uzumaki) - *(to Herself) - *(to Rukia Kuchiki) - Trivia * Hinata Part II.png Hinata Hyuga Hot Spring Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatahotspring.com Hinata Hyuga Summer Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hyugasummer.com Naruto and Hinata Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutohinata.com Naruto Sasuke Sakura Hinata Hot Spring Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutosasukesakurahinatahotspring.com Sakura and Hinata Summer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurahinatasummer.com Hinata Chibi New Year 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatachibinewyear.com Hinata Chibi Hot Spring 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatachibihotspring.com Hinata Chibi Summer 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatachibisummer.com Sakura and Hinata Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurahinatachibi.com Sasuke and Hinata Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sasukehinatachibi.com Sasuke and Hinata Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.uchihahyugachibi.com Naruto and Hinata Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutohinatachibi.com Naruto and Hinata Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.uzumakihyugachibi.com Naruto and Hinata Chibi 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.naruhinachibi.com Hinata Hyuga Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinata.com Hinata Hyuga Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hyuga.com Hinata Hyuga Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatahyuga.com Alluka Zoldyck Anniversary Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.allukaanniversary.com Alluka Zoldyck Anniversary Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.arukaanniversary.com Alluka Zoldyck Ghost Story of Midsummer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.allukaghoststoryofmidsummer.com Biscuit and Alluka Ghost Story of Midsummer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitallukaghoststoryofmidsummer.com Gon Killua Alluka Halloween Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkilluaallukahalloween.com Killua and Alluka Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuaalluka.com Killua and Alluka Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kiruaaruka.com Killua and Alluka Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.zoldyckfamily.com Killua and Alluka Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.zoldycksiblings.com Killua and Alluka Card 6.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuazoldyckallukazoldyck.com Killua and Alluka Summer Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuaallukasummerfestival.com Killua and Nanika Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuananika.com Killua and Nanika Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kiruananika.com Killua and Nanika Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuazoldycknanikazoldyck.com Killua and Nanika Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kiruazoridycknanikazoridyck.com Kurapika and Neon Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaneon.com Kurapika and Neon Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurutanostrade.com Kurapika and Neon Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikasamaneonchan.com Kurapika and Neon Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikasamaneonsama.com Kurapika and Neon Card 5.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikakurutaneonnostrade.com Kurapika and Neon Summer Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaneonsummerfestival.com Kurapika and Neon Summer Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurutanostradesummerfestival.com Kurapika and Neon Valentine Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaneonvalentine.com Neon Nostrade Summer Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.neonsummer.com Killua and Nanika Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuananikachibi.com Kurapika and Neon Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaneonchibi.com Kurapika and Neon Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurutanostradechibi.com Neon and Light Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.neonlightchibi.com Alluka Chibi Doll Festival 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.allukachibidollfestival.com Alluka Chibi Anniversary 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.allukachibianniversary.com Gon and Alluka Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonallukachibi.com Gon and Nanika Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonnanikachibi.com Biscuit and Alluka Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitallukachibi.com Fuko and Neon calling Kurapika.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukoneoncallingkurapika.com Neon hugs Fuko .png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.neonhugsfuko.com Fuko protects Neon.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukoprotectsneon.com Memorial Image for Kurapika Fuko and Neon.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.memorialimagekurapikafukoneon.com Neon calms Kurapika.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.neoncalmskurapika.com Kurapika saves Neon.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikasavesneon.com Kurapika and Neon Star Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaneonstarfestival.com Kurapika Fuko Neon Star Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikafukoneonstarfestival.com Neon Nostrade Star Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.neonstarfestival.com Hinata Hyuga Star Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatastarfestival.com Hinata Hyuga Star Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hyugastarfestival.com Sasuke and Hinata Star Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sasukehinatastarfestival.com Hinata Chibi Star Festival 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatachibistarfestival.com Kurapika and Neon 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.etyuioo.com Kurapika and Neon 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.ioiuuioio.com Kurapika and Neon Card 6.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaneonkuruta.com Kurapika and Neon Card 7.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaneon'sbodyguard.com Biscuit and Alluka Anniversary Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitallukaanniversary.com Fuko and Neon School Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukoneonschoolfestival.com Hinata Hyuga Wedding Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatawedding.com Sakura and Hinata Anniversary Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurahinataanniversary.com Alluka Zoldyck Christmas Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.allukachristmas.com Alluka Zoldyck Doll Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.allukadollfestival.com Alluka Zoldyck Doll Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.arukadollfestival.com Alluka Zoldyck Valentine Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.allukavalentine.com Hinata Hyuga New Year Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatanewyear.com Hinata Hyuga Valentine Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatavalentine.com Hinata Hyuga Hot Spring Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hyugahotspring.com Hinata Hyuga Anniversary Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinataanniversary.com Hinata Hyuga Valentine Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hyugavalentine.com Hinata Hyuga Summer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.hinatasummer.com See Also *Hinata Hyuga/Image Gallery *Hinata Hyuga/Battles & Events *Hinata Hyuga/Relationships Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Kunoichi Category:Team Hirashi Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chunin Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Alliance